Autism can be considered a prototype for neuropsychiatric developmental disorders. Diagnosis of autism has improved over the past 5 decades but still is based on developmental history and behavioral assessment, not on the underlying brain abnormality. The best current treatments for children with autism are directed at improving language, adaptive and social skills but do not address the biological basis of this disorder. Major advances in understanding the developmental neurobiology and genetics of autism may allow effective psychopharmacology and other biological treatments. Future recognition of the genetic and environmental factors contributing to the causation will allow for programs of prevention of autism and related developmental disorders. In parallel, programs to increase and improve training and to refine case identification and community awareness must be implemented to satisfy an immediate and growing need for diagnosis and treatment. Such progress will require a focused and synergistic effort by basic and clinical scientists in Centers of Excellence. The University of Utah proposes to develop such a Center over the next year. This application builds on a history of outstanding research in autism in Utah. Unique resources include a genealogical database, head circumference and structural neuroimaging findings for autism and a record of successful human gene discovery and genomics. The developmental plan for this Center includes three specific aims. First, we will develop working relationships, procedures and projects that integrate investigators at the University of Utah and Brigham Young University in basic and clinical disciplines relevant to autism research. Second, we will organize University and Department of Health and Mental Health resources into a Center of Excellence for autism research, diagnosis, referral and training. Finally, we will carry out pilot studies that develop promising research components in genetics, structural neuroimaging.